


So Sweet Are These Moments

by FandomHOP



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post Balance Arc, Spoiler Alert but Barry Love Lup A Lot, Taako (Mentioned) - Freeform, bait and switch, minor domestic chaos, someone asked for fluff and I think I did okay, story sweet enough it might give you diabeetus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomHOP/pseuds/FandomHOP
Summary: The flash was showy and unnecessary, but considering her family's lifestyle, in this household, unecessary is very necessary....After another day after work, all Lup wants now is a slice of cake.





	So Sweet Are These Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Me: [give me something to write]
> 
> Anon: "write Lup and Barry fluff"
> 
> Me [A'ight]
> 
> [And then I did.]

A hole between the planes, also known as a portal, is opened in a cozy looking living room. The fact that the room is called a living room is only somewhat ironic, considering that it's usual inhabitants are technically undead. Or Taako, but he's out checking out the magic school he made after saving the world.

Anyways, he's cool and all, but something even better than Taako is coming out of that portal now. Or is it hotter?

Trick question; it's both, and it's actually a she. She. Her. _Lup_.

Lup, decked out in the uniform of the Raven Queen's Reapers, stretches as she exits the portal, letting out a small grunt of pleasure as some of her bones pop back into place. As she reaches for the sky with another stretch, she snaps her fingers and, in an instant, the portal and uniform evaporated in a flash.

The flash was showy and unnecessary, but considering her family's lifestyle, in this household, unnecessary is very necessary.

Anyways, Lup is now adorned in her usual red, Fantasy Snuggie-like casual robe, not dissimilar to her old red robe of The Starblaster Era. She looks around the living room, now aware of the apparent lack of anyone else.

Lup's face turns into, what can only be described, as a Frump.

"Honey?" she calls out, hoping that it'll summon her partner.

Silence. The Frump deepens.

"Babe?"

Again, there's nothing, and now the Frump kinda just shifts to something between disappointment and... victory.

"Alrighty then," Lup says, to herself. She looks around at this point, just as a double-check, before turning to to the kitchen, a big ol' toothy grin. It's a very good looking grin, one that says she can kick your ass and also that she ready to eat.

Sometimes both.

Anyways.

Lup makes her victory walk to the kitchen, on a mission, to the Fantasy fridge, her loud, proud stomps covering any other possible noises. Like footsteps.

In the kitchen, she opens the Fantasy fridge and looks in. The Frump returns.

"Ah dunk, what?" The confusion in her voice is clear. "I thought there was some delicious-ass cake in here. Bro, what the fuck?" She closes the door a little too forcefully, and whispers a sorry to the fridge.

Lup now goes over the cabinets. If you could listen closely enough, you could hear her mutter things about how her brother made some great cake she wanted to eat. (Taako is just as much an expert at baking as he is at cooking. Lup's handle on sweets and treats isn't as refined and her fondue- no, shit, wait- _fondant_ is lacking at the best of times.

Girl can make one hell of a brownie, though.)

Anyways, she's looking for something to try to make cake with. She's distracted. Focused on cake and not her surroundings.

Time to go in for the kill.

_The Ninja Bear Hug._

Lup lets out a scream as your holding her in your big arms. You've done this just enough times that she doesn't instantly go for setting you on fire or kicking you. The screams turn to a melodic laughter of joy as you throw her just enough for her to turn 180 degrees to face you. At this point, you drop the invisibility spell so she can smooch you right on the lips.

It's like ecstasy every time. Except better than, because it's not technically a drug, and it's also Lup, the love of your life.

This goes on for what is probably enough time (but it never feels like it) before you put her down on the ground. She's a bit taller, but you're a strong man, so you can hold her up high. Her giggles are calming down a bit as she gets a breath of air.

"Okay, babe," she likes to call you that, and you don't mind it one bit, "that was a good one, I have to admit that..."

Her face falls a bit into Serious Mode.

"Babe, where's my slice of Taako's Triple Chocolate Cake?"

You try to look her in the eyes without feeling guilt. You probably failed.

"Uh, well," your husky voice starts, "he- uh, Taako- _did_ say that the cake was first come, first serve, and I got home first, so... uh..."

Her face is morphing into the Frump. "Barry..." her voice is dropping into what could be similar to a whine. It's torture. She's very good at it and it's not so much annoying as it is guilt inducing.

"Wellllll...." you're holding out, because sometimes messing with your loved ones is fun. Your family did it all the time, in between the good moments. The teasing was never really bad in nature, and it became one of those things that helped with tension. Your hands are behind you as you use some of that magic you're pretty good at to summon a box that you've made for this moment.

With a swift motion, you pull out the box - roughly about the size of a skull - and hold it out as you get down on one knee.

It works; the look on Lup's face changes from the Frump to surprise to confusion to realization and then she lets out a full on roar of laughter. You open the box to reveal the slice of Taako's Triple Chocolate Cake like it was a ring box, pinky raised, and she's cackling so much she's nearly rolling on the ground. After a minute, she gets up, she giggling now going like hiccups.

"_Heheheh_\- okay, babe, that's -_eheehe_\- that's a good one. You had me there -_heh_\- for a moment," she's rubbing her eyes a bit. You take the moment to put the box on the kitchen table. You take the cake slice out, on it's plate with the fork you know she uses the most, and set it on the table. With the cake out of the box, you pull the table out for you're lovely partner, which she takes without a word. As she takes a bite, she lets out a satisfied noise. You go back to the living room, since watching her eat cake would not only be considered weird, but also it would make you very hungry.

After she finishes the cake and washes the plate and fork, she comes back and relaxes on the couch with you, resting her head on your chest, and for a moment, there is a lull of cozy silence.

Then she looks up at you with her very passionate and telling eyes. She's very curious, and you make a noise to let her know she can ask whatever's on her mind.

"So...." she asks a bit lazily. She's had a long day fighting the undead and the rude necromancers who raised them. "What's with the whole bait-and-switch, babe? I mean I love the shit out of you, and that was great, but did you really need to go that hardcore?"

For a moment, you ask yourself on how you want to answer this.

And then the question is answered for you, as another portal is opened, and out steps your co-worker and partner's-brother's-boyfriend, Kravitz. He is slightly disheveled, the most disheveled he's willing to look (but not the most disheveled you've seen him) and dusting out his hair before he looks up at you.

You look him dead in the eyes, in a voice that speaks without mercy.

"I got the cake, bitch."

He looks at you stunned for a moment before he turns right back out through the portal he came from, letting out a big f-word out before it closes.

Lup's stunned, so you let her know that you bet between you and him on who would get the cake slice first. The loser has to pay for the next family dinner.

Lup just giggles more at your antics before she adjusts herself more onto you stomach and chest to have a nice after-work-and-cake nap. You put an arm around her as a half-hug as you yourself go into a nap.

You're name is Barry Bluejeans. Life is good, chaos can be fun, and you love Lup so much.

**Author's Note:**

> [I haven't listened to Balance in months, but, I think I did okay.]
> 
> [Barry was on the couch when Lup got home, by the way, and Lup would have noticed, but she really wanted some cake. I don't know if Triple Chocolate is her favourite though. I think she was just real horny for after-work cake, and I mean who's not, right?]
> 
> [Also when I describe the Frump, I mean like when you do that thing where you make an exaggerated frowny face. Like a >:[ face, ya know?]


End file.
